The Realm of Enchantment
by Amy-Star
Summary: The Realm of Enchanted is a society of witches, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters and others. One of their three major rules is to not fall in love with a human. Which is exactly what the witch named Usagi does.


##amy-chan: I was sick today, and this just kind of came to me while I lay delirious in my bed. So please enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Alright I'm going to flip a coin Heads I own sailor moon and gundam wing, tails I don't. *Throws coin in the air, then catches it* Awwwww Tails!

It is known as The Realm of Enchantment, a society, a collection of vampires, witches, werewolves, shape shifters, and others who cannot be their real selves in the human world. It was founded in the early seventeenth century, around the time witch burnings had started. Humans are a destructive race, whatever they cannot understand they destroy. Is it arrogance that makes them do such hateful things, because they hate not being able to understand? Or do they actually think that we will harm them? 

This of course makes no difference whatever the reason was; we had to protect ourselves. The Realm of Enchantment is impossible to find if you're a human, it doesn't even exist on the Earth. But not all the creatures live in the realm, oh no many of them live in the human world. For we are the masters of disguise, and humans are as stupid as they are destructive. Anyone could be one, your high school teacher who always keeps to himself. That cute girl, who sits beside you in math class with that charming smile, could very well be thinking about drinking your blood. It could also be your best friend; you humans have no way to know for sure. 

There are only three rules in which all members of the realm must follow, if they do not the high counsel will decide their fate. And believe me it is never a nice one, usually revolves around being executed. The rules are:

1. Never let any human know about The Realm of Enchantment.

2. Never fall in love with a human. 

3. You will not kill a fellow member of The Realm of Enchantment. 

Notice how there isn't a rule about not killing humans? It is often frowned upon killing a human, but mostly because humans aren't totally stupid, they can put two and two together. You might also run across what we like to call a, "special" they are humans that have minor magical powers. Such as a psychic, some of them can actually see into the future. They can sense us, and that is just too dangerous. Enough of this though, you did not decide to read this story for a history lesson. You like all humans are curious, and some of you just wish to understand our ways. So Serenity help me, I'm going to tell you a story. About a young witch who broke all three of these rules, and for what you ask? Well that is what you are gong to find out. 

The Realm of Enchantment 

Chapter I: The Beginning of the End

Usagi rested her head against the cold glass; she could feel a terrible headache approaching. And for good reason as well, she and her cousin once again got expelled. The both of them now, sat waiting for her cousin's older brother to come in and lecture them. Usagi's parents had died when she was five, and since was sent to live with her remaining relatives. It was then she met her cousin, Relena Peacecraft and the next ten years of her life would be a downward spiral. 

Usagi twisted her head to get a good look at Relena, who sat on a chair on the other side of the gloomy room. Her caramel colored hair flowed down in waves of silky tresses; her eyes were now fiery blue pools of anger. She frowned at nothing in particularly, her lower lip pouted, making her have the image of a child. Relena was everything but that, from her personality to her body. She was absolutely stunning, she had all the right curves in all the right places, and she did everything with a fluid elegance. And knew how to make her hips sashay, when she walked, a talent Usagi knew she would never posses. 

Usagi's mood went from bad to worse; she was still gangly and had the coordination of a demented monkey. Absentmindedly she toyed with her golden blonde hair, down up in her usual two buns and streamers. She thought that it was cute, Relena said it made her look like a dumb bunny. Relena was probably right, but Usagi stuck with the hairstyle anyway. 

Then Millardo walked in his electric blue eyes, flashing with disappointment. He stood there in the entrance of the room; his figure beautiful and regale. Long white gold blonde hair, swept up in a loose ponytail. He wore a simple sweater and pair of jeans, yet he made them seem to be clothes fitting for only a king. Relena could do that as well, she was nothing compared to her cousins. Usagi clumsily got to her feet, her eyes the color of summers late twilight focused intensely on the ground. Millardo had eyes that could make you bend to his will, only Relena seemed to be able to resist. 

"Well..." Millardo started his voice deep and rich commanding attention when he spoke. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?" He crossed his arms over his strong chest, eyes darting to Relena then Usagi. 

Relena gazed up at her brother lazily, appearing to be very bored. "What is there to say, I was just having a little fun." Millardo snapped his neck over in her direction, "fun? Fun you say really dear sister? Have you forgotten who you are?" Relena just shrugged and pretended to examine her nails. 

"Well let me remind you, the both of you. We are the last decedents of the Serenity bloodline, we are considered to be the most noble and powerful. Not only of all the witches, but all of those in The Enchanted Realm. You have an image to retain, and fooling around with humans is not helping it." Millardo stated through gritted teeth, Usagi could tell he was trying to hold back. 

Relena merely smiled; gracefully she got up in a gorgeous collection of movements. "You worry too much; no one learned anything" she cooed batting her thick, curly eyelashes at him. Millardo was not so easily swayed, "this time yes, but you still caused up a large commotion. Once again getting you and Usagi expelled from another school, the fifth one in six months." Relena put on a mask of sorrow, making her eyes fill up with tears. She had the talents of the world's best actress, but the personality of a spoiled brat. "You are so cruel to me!" Relena sobbed running out of the room, crying tears of false anguish. 

Usagi knew once she felt she was far enough, Relena would laugh and suffer no remorse. She just didn't want to stay around for another lecture, and needed a reason to escape. Leaving Usagi to take the entire blow, like she always did. Somehow Relena made people feel sorry and pity for her, so they would put the blame on Usagi. _'And why not? Why should a lovely person like Relena be punished, while an ugly person like me is right there.'_

Millardo sighed raising a hand to his forehead, he sounded tired. Ever since his and Relena's father had died, he was made head of the family. "I will never be able to understand it Usagi, you are so loyal to her" Millardo murmured lowering himself into a chair next to her, even when stressed out he managed to make his movements calm. Usagi gasped, eyes going large in fright, "what do you mean by that?" She sputtered sitting back down again. Millardo gave her a weary smile, "I know that you didn't do anything, you are too loyal to Relena. If you only told the school principle that it wasn't your fault, you wouldn't have been expelled." 

Usagi's hands twisted in her lap, she just wanted to blurt out everything to him, yet something held her back. "N-n-n-o-o that's not true, it was partly my fault I should have stopped her" Usagi desperately explained eyes shutting close. Millardo then glanced out at the nearest window, gazing at the clear blue sky. "If there is one thing that I know about my sister, it is now one can stop her. You being the closest person to her must realize that."

Usagi bowed her head in shame, how could she think that it was even possible to fool him. "I'm sorry Millardo-san" Usagi whispered, biting down on her lower lip. Millardo placed a strong hand on her shoulder, gentle warmth spread through her body. "I'm going to give you and Relena one more chance, after that I'm afraid you will have to go to Lady Une's school and no longer will you be allowed in the human world." 

Usagi nearly moaned in horror, Lady Une's school was notorious for whipping young witches into shape, and when she said whipping she meant it literally. And not being able to go the human world, was something she didn't want to think about. "I understand" was all she could breathe out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi walked down the dim lighted hallway, decorated in cream colored silks, and priceless artwork, the hallway spoke about what kind of people lived here. Her family had old money; many of them never worked a day in their life. But they had jobs to do none the less, like going to balls, making speeches, working on the high council. Things that Usagi would never be able to achieve, she was an ugly duckling amidst swans. 

"So what did my brother decide?" Relena giggled jumping out from behind a statue of Lady Serenity. A nasty smile crossed her face, making Usagi think of only one thing, snake. "He said that he will forgive us this time, and we will be going to a new school next Monday." A triumph blaze streaked across Relena's eyes, she threw back her head and cackled. "Ha! I knew it Millardo is weak, nothing compared to my father." Usagi felt anger rise in her heart, how dare she see Millardo's kindness for weakness. "Relana if we get into trouble again, we will be sent to Lady Une's school, and won't be permitted to go to the human world" Usagi informed trying to sound strong. 

Relena gave her a look, then rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Usagi you are such an idiot, can't you tell that he is bluffing. He wouldn't dare to such a thing to me, or at least he better not." Relena's face then transformed into suspicion, thin eyebrows coming together into a scowl. Relena was her father's little princess, she got away with murder, Relena in his eyes was incapable of doing wrong. Millardo on the other hand, always had to deal with their father's heated fury. Relena felt that she should have be made leader when their father died, only by witch law the oldest was the one who had that honor. So ever since Millardo and Relena, were pitted in an on going battle of supremacy. 

"I don't think so, he means it this time Relena." Usagi pleaded with her, she didn't want her or Relena to get into that much of trouble. Relena snorted, "please stop be such a little miss. perfect, we don't have to worry. I was a bit sloppy the last time, but next time will be different." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two of them regarded the fairly large school in front of them, a three story high white building nothing too amazing about it, but there was beauty in its simplicity. Though Relena didn't seem to agree, as she glared at the school. "Millardo that bastard, he's getting us back by sending us to such a small, welfare school." Usagi disagreed he probably thought, that if they were at a smaller school they would get into less trouble. "It's not so bad" Usagi chirped cheerfully, Relena gazed at her as if she was disturbed. With her nose high in the air, she stalked off into the morning crowd, already boys from all directions stopped whatever they were doing to ogle at her. 

Usagi half skipped through the courtyard, spring was in full bloom along with the cheery blossoms, the sweet aroma wafted softly around her. It was great to be back in school, not having to be stuck in the dreary mansion back home. Humming a tune she made no attempt to find Relena, she wanted to enjoy this moment. 

Unfortunately her moment was broken noticing a group of guys in front of her, kicking a helpless white cat. The cat yelped in pain, as they delivered one blow after another. Usagi narrowed her eyes, she hated those who preyed on the weak. Dropping her book bag to the ground, she sprinted over to them. "Hey leave that cat alone!" She hollered, the boys look up startled but then smirked at her tiny, petite form. "Really what are you going to do about princess?" one of them teased, leaving the cat alone but strutting his way over to her. 

Usagi had the urge right there and then to turn him into a toad, she of course resisted. She had to stay out of trouble for an entire year, it would be bad if she broke a rule on the first day. "Just leave it alone" she responded icily, placing her hands firmly on her hips. They all laughed at her, making Usagi's blood boil. "All right sweetheart, but if I do will you let me have a go with you?" He sneered grabbing on of Usagi's ponytails yanking hard, she kicked him right where it hurt. 

Face contorting with pain, he dropped down to his knees seething in pain. "That wasn't a good idea honey" another sounded solemnly, him and the rest formed a circle around her. Usagi tried not to seem afraid, but she knew it showed. Without her magic, she wasn't much of a fighter having the coordination of a demented monkey and all. 

"Leave her alone." 

Usagi turned her head in the direction the voice came from, ponytails swaying so fast they wrapped around her body. Her mind went completely fuzzy, she breathed a sharp intake of air, at the young man she saw before her. 

amy-chan: muwhahahahahahaha! I'm so evil!!! Anyway please Review, or else I'm afraid I just might cry. 


End file.
